


Thinking of You, Love

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [18]
Category: EAD RPF - Fandom
Genre: Art, Emojishipping, Other, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: Emojis in love.
Relationships: Pikachuwu/dicksweats
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Thinking of You, Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).




End file.
